


Baby Look What You've Done To Me

by fuckpyne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Infidelity, Kid Fic, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckpyne/pseuds/fuckpyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry cheats on his husband of nearly seventeen years Louis will do whatever it takes to stop their children growing up in a broken home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Look What You've Done To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeNotAfeard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeNotAfeard/gifts).



Louis comes home having forgotten his lunch. When the marks and spencers lunch van came to his office he dipped his hand into the pocket where it kept his wallet and came back empty. Being the position in the company that he is he didn’t deem it professional to ask someone to lend him some money. After debating with himself for a solid fifteen minutes he eventually came home. The kids have left sweet and crisp wrappers so Louis collects them and puts them in a nearby bin.

When he gets to the front door of their home he thinks he can hear something coming from inside. He runs through where everyone should be; Harry’s at work and their two youngest are at nursery and their other three are at school. He takes a deep breath to try and rid some of his anxiety but does a miserable job. Finally he musters the courage to open the door. He enters the house as quietly as possible, making sure the door doesn’t slam behind him like it usually does. He stands still by the front door and waits for another sound. 

“Fuck baby! You feel so good, so tight around me.” That’s Harry’s voice he’s sure of it. It’s not quite loud more projected and monotone. 

His heart stops. He feels like he can’t breath. He doesn’t want to rush to a conclusion but the logical part of his brain is telling him there can only be one. He can’t feel himself moving towards the sound but he can tell that his feet are moving him there. He knows that him and Harry aren’t as close as they used to be but he thought it was natural when you’ve been in a relationship as long as they have. 

“Daddy! I need to come, please! Please Daddy I’ve been so good.” He doesn’t want to think he knows that voice, it sounds so familiar. 

He can’t believe what he’s hearing. He feels kind of jealous because he thought he was the only one to call Harry that. Even though Louis hadn’t called him that since their first child had started speaking. He couldn’t say that to Harry when their precious children all did. Something deep down inside of him went all wobbly when he did. Harry has said he understood completely, but he must of not meant it. Maybe Harry missed it so much he needed it again. Why didn’t he just ask?

“Yeah baby you’ve been so good for Daddy haven’t you? Yeah come for Daddy baby.”

Louis can feel the tears running down his cheeks but he’s too shocked to wipe them away. He’s standing outside their bedroom door. He can hear the bed squeaking and their moans. Bile comes up into his mouth but he has to swallow it down. They’re on the bed him and Harry have shared for the last decade. 

There’s a final scream. 

He waits a couple of seconds. 

Then there’s silence.

Louis pushes the door open letting it hit the wall adjacent. He just stands there not knowing what to do. Should he charge in and slap Harry and demand he leaves right now or does he just make his presence known and then leave? He doesn’t have time to decide. Harry looks over to see who it is. As soon as he does Louis sobs start up again because it’s actually real, his husband is cheating on him. Harry pushes the boy off of him and heads towards Louis.

“Zayn!” He cries out. “You’re cheating on me with Zayn?” He covers his mouth not being able to comprehend how these words are leaving his mouth.

Zayn was Louis best friend. Since their first day of primary school. 

“How could you?” Louis bellows at Harry who has froze about a feet away from him. Louis knows he’s shocked by the anger pouring from him. “After we’ve spent the last 16 years together!” Louis’ normally a calm person. “In our bed!” Zayn starts tugging on his clothes. “In the house our children were born in Harry!” Zayn keeps looking at Harry for some sort of lead on what to do. “Did you think about them Harry? When you were doing this!” He points between the two of them. “Did you think how this would turn out for them? Growing up in a broken home.” Louis falls to the floor hugging his knees. 

Harry moves to him but as soon as he makes contact with Louis he gets a kick in his chest and he backs off. He tugs on his hair feeling stupid for ever doing this to him. 

“How long has this been going on for? How stupid have I been?” Louis voice is hoarse and barely above a whisper.

Harry turns around to Zayn. 

“Don’t look at him. Please be honest it’s the least you could do.” Louis searches his eyes trying to find some sort of sadness about the situation, he does. 

“10 months.” Harry can’t look at Louis as he says it. He can’t listen to Louis cries. “Baby I’m so sorry, I didn’t meant to do it I promise. It was just an accident. We can get pass it.”

“No we can’t Harry.” He breathes in. He’s had nightmares about hearing these words from Harry he never imagined it would be the other way around. “Maybe if it was just a one night thing with a stranger. But not my best friend.” He wipes the tears from under his eyes. “For ten months right under my nose. It wasn’t an accident.” Louis tries to keep his voice at the same tone and pitch, not wanting to waste his anger on Harry. 

“Please just give me a chance, baby.” Harry pleads falling onto his knees. 

“Don’t call me that. Pack a bag for a couple of nights then you can come and pick up your things.” Louis gets up and watches Harry crying on the floor. “And you get out and stay out of my life.” He only spares a glance towards Zayn before he leaves the room. 

“You can stay at mine if you want?” Zayn asks straight away, not having the decency to wait until Louis’ out of earshot. 

“No Zayn; it’s over.” 

***

Louis storms out of the house. He gets straight into his car and starts to drive. Eventually ending up at a coffee shop. He picks up a bottle of water and a packet of crisps. There’s a sofa available at the back of the shop. He tries to get comfortable in the seat but he feels disgusting; used. The crisps are too salty and the water’s not cold enough. Nothing is going right. He gives up with the food and starts to play around on his phone, trying to waste as much time as possible. Soon enough he runs out of things to do. He rings a friend from work. It rings for a while and Louis thinks he isn’t going to pick up.

“Hello?” Liam finally answers.

“Hey Liam it’s Louis!” Louis is well aware of how fake that sounded.

“Yeah I know I have caller ID.” Liam huffs.

“Ha yeah. Look are you busy ? I could really use some help.”

“Louis are you alright? You don’t sound okay.” Liam sounds generally concerned. 

“Harry cheated on me.” He starts to cry again. “I don’t know what to do Liam.”

“Shit Lou that sucks, I’m so sorry about that. What an asshole. Do you need anything?” Liam sounds concerned, Louis’s just happy that someone cares. 

“Come stay for a couple of days. I know it’s a lot to ask but I’m hoping you’ll be a distraction for the kids, I don’t want to lie to them but-” He doesn’t know how to say it.

“You don’t want them to get too worried.” He suggests.

“Yeah, so what do you say?” Louis really hopes he says yes, the kids all love Liam to death.

“Yeah sure Lou, whatever I can do to help out. I’ll be around later, about six?” 

“Thank you so much Liam it means a lot. See you in a bit.” Louis could cry again; in fact he does, not from sadness but from happiness.

“Okay see you later.” The phone line goes dead.

Louis leans back on the sofa saying a prayer in his head, he’s not religious at all but he really needs some hope right now. He finishes his coffee and leaves, wanting to check to see if Harry’s left before the kids get home from school. On the journey home he rings his work and speaks to his boss. He doesn’t tell him what's happened. He just explains that he has some serious family issues to work out and that he wants to request some time off. His boss knows he’s a hard worker so grants him two weeks off without much hesitation. Louis lets him know how grateful he is before ending the call and going inside. 

He opens the front door and shouts out. When he gets no answer he does a walk around. He is incredibly relieved when he doesn’t find Harry anywhere. There’s a voicemail on the machine but he deletes it straight away. He doesn’t think he could handle hearing Harry beg for Louis to forgive him. Louis would probably run straight back into his arms, he can’t do that. Harry needs to know how much Louis’ hurting. Running back to him would just give Harry the permission to do it again. Louis has to protect their kids from as much as he can. He will do everything in his power to, even if it’s from their own Dad. 

***

The Nanny brings the kids home and they’re all slightly confused where Harry is. He’s usually home when they get home. Louis feels overwhelmed and he just wants to curl up in bed and cry and not give explanations. Liam notices and decides to take action.

“Hey kids why don’t we all sit down, yeah?” Liam encourages, picking up Esme.

Louis rolls his eyes, They’ll do anything Liam says because it usually ends in some sort of treat. They all gather around Liam like he’s the second coming of Christ.

“Your Dad is going away for a while.” Liam explains to them, pausing to let the information settle.

“Where’s he gone?” Oscar asks, looking between Louis and Liam for an answer. 

“Well, Daddy's having to spend so much time at work that we both agreed it would be easier if he lived nearer. For now you’re stuck with Pops and uncle Liam but it's not all bad, we're going to go out for dinner!” Louis hates lying to his kids, he can hardly tell them the truth. 

“When’s he going to come back?” Sophie asks, out of all the kids to spot something fishy it would be her. 

“Soon.”

***

Louis is finally relaxing for the first time in what feels like forever. Work has been busy recently. He’s been looking after the kids single by himself for the last couple of weeks, even before he kicked Harry out. He’s got his feet up on the coffee table; watching some trashy reality show and eating crappy food with a glass of red wine. He’s getting comfortable when the house phone goes off. He mentally curses at who ever it is, praying that it’s just a cold call. He huffs and looks over at the phone recognising Harry’s number. Immediately he goes into panic mode. Every possible worst-case scenario runs through his head. He jumps up to answer the phone, already scrambling around for any shoes that will fit him. It’s just his luck that he can only find kid’s shoes.

“Hello? What’s happened?” He’s scared about the possibilities.

“I am really trying Lou, honestly. It’s been so long since I’ve taken the kids out all together alone and-” Harry’s on the brink of tears; Louis knows that voice. 

Louis doesn’t want to comfort him but he needs to know what’s going on. “Harry breathe and tell me what’s going on.” He’s trying to stay calm, feigning annoyance to cover it.

“I’ve messed everything up Lou, I’m so sorry. I think it’s time for Esme’s nap but there’s nowhere to put her. Kaylee needs to pee and I can’t find a toilet. Oscar’s fighting with someone else's kid and won’t stop. Sophie’s crying because no one’s paying attention to her and Hayden is collecting worms to bring home. I don’t know what to do, please come and help me.” Louis can hear Harry trying to reign Oscar and Hayden in with no joy. He feels bad for him but he doesn’t want to so he tries to push the feeling away. 

“Fine Harry but this can’t happen again.” Louis huffs loudly into the phone. “Where are you?” He rubs his hand against his forehead trying to figure out a solution. 

“We’re in the park opposite that fish and chip shop we always use to go to.” Harry sounds nostalgic, they’re both remembering their first kiss was there. Also their first fight. Louis’ getting tearful thinking about it. 

“I’ll be there in ten.” Harry starts to say something like thank you but Louis doesn’t want to hear it so he ends the call on him. 

He almost runs to the car but Louis doesn’t run. He turns up the radio to the loudest it will go, just wanting the volume to drown out the feelings of sympathy he has for Harry. He doesn’t want to feel anything towards him but anger. But it’s hard to hate Harry as strong as he has for as long as he has. They’ve been together for almost 16 years. He knows Harry like the back of his hand. They’ve been living together for over a decade and it’s becoming impossible to live without him. Then again Harry wouldn’t be in this position right now if he could have kept it in his pants or at the least talked to Louis about his feelings. But of course Louis always has to fix everyone else’s problems; heaven forbid he do something for himself. 

It feels like he’s stopping at every single red light. He’s getting antsy, knowing how quickly things can escalate. After what feels like an hour he gets to the park. Louis dumps the car on the side of the road, spotting Harry and the kids straight away. He jogs towards them. Esme starts fidgeting in Harry’s arms as soon as she catches sight of him. Harry looks behind himself and spots Louis so he plants Esme on her feet. Louis picks her up and walks past Harry without an acknowledgement. He can hear Harry muttering something. Louis looks around at all the kids and puts his fingers in his mouth and whistles. Esme clasps her hands over her ears complaining about the noise so Louis hands her back to Harry. 

“Everyone in my car now!” He shouts at them, pointing in the general direction of his car. 

They all walk past Louis without saying a word but they all briefly look up at him with a face that’s a mix of shame and sorrow. Oscar looks like he’s about to cry. It takes everything in Louis willpower to not scoop him up, give him a big hug and apologize for scaring him. Louis turns around to Harry and gestures for Esme once again and Harry kisses her hair and obliges. 

“Thank you for helping me out, I’m really sorry you shouldn’t have had to do that. I can drive them home if you want?” Harry suggested, he looks like one of their children right now; face hidden to hide teary eyes and an ashamed face.

“Yeah you’re right I shouldn’t have and no you can’t drive them home they’re in my car and I’ve taken you off the insurance.” Louis can’t look at him as he says it. 

“Right.” Harry puts his hands in his pockets, blowing it off like it’s no big deal. 

Louis begins to walk off when Harry grabs his arms and turns him around. 

“We need to talk.” He says sincerely.

“I’ve got nothing to talk about.” Louis knows he isn’t being at all truthful; he can list a dozen things right now, probably more, if he thought about it. 

“Well I have. I don’t want this to be the end of our relationship. We’ve both put so much effort into it.” That’s true.

“You must not of been thinking about that when you had an affair with my best friend.” Louis snaps, he checks on Esme. She’s completely distracted by her own hands to pay attention to either of them. 

“Please; can we talk, just the two of us? I’m sure Liam can babysit or something. We could go out for dinner or lunch, whatever suits you.” At least Harry’s trying, making some sort of effort to fix the problem he created.

“I’ll think about it.” It’s the first honest thing Louis’ said to him. “Maybe next time you want to take the kids out only take one or two. I can’t be on high alert every time H.” He wants to move on from idea of a lunch or dinner date.

Louis studies Harry’s face for a response. Harry just bites his lip and nods, stopping himself from saying something that he will most likely regret. At least he’s mature enough not to start a fight in front of one of their kids. That’s one thing Harry’s got going for him.

***

His palms and forehead are sweaty, he wants to cry and cancel tonight but he knows he can’t. Him and Harry need to talk even though Louis doesn’t want to. Louis wants to go and hide in a cupboard and pray the situation passes over. He knows it’s the anxiety talking but he can help but think that Harry’s going to ditch him. He keeps imagining himself sitting in the restaurant for half an hour before realizing Harry isn’t going to show. He doesn’t want to look like an idiot again at Harry's hands. 

Who doesn’t notice their husband has been cheating for six months and only figuring out by sheer luck of a forgotten lunch. He’s going to cry, he can tell. 

"It's going to be okay, don't worry. You don't have to get back together you just need to talk about the next step." Liam's trying to be reassuring, patting Louis on each side like he’s about to go on at a football match.

But Louis’ known him for too long and he can hear the underlying tones of worry. Liam can tell Louis’ freaking out about this dinner with Harry. He’s trying everything to calm Louis down, they both know tonight is really important. He feels like he's fourteen all over again and about to go on his first date with Harry. He’s got the same butterflies in his stomach, the same feeling of imminent sickness. It's not a date he reminds himself. They're just going to talk about the logistics of the next step. They need to decide on what the next step is first. 

"What even is the next step?" He asks out loud, not that he wants Liam to answer it.

He hasn't really thought about what’s going to happen since the whole cheating scandal. He’s thrown himself in to looking after the kids. 

"I don't know what I want to happen next." He feels hopeless and stupid. 

He should have thought about this before tonight, shouldn’t he?

"Okay then, think about it from a different angle. What do you want for the kids?" Now that's a good starting point. 

"I don't want them to grow up in a broken home. I know how difficult it was for Harry and I with our parents." He doesn’t think before answering, just gets out whatever’s been lurking in his brain for the last week. 

"Can you ever see yourself forgiving him?" Liam adjusts Louis hair and tie like he's a child, so Louis pokes his tongue out at him and shakes it off.

"Over time maybe.” He hadn’t thought about that either. “Only if he was really sincere with his apology." Louis looks down at his watch. "Right well I've got to go." He double-checks his pocket for his keys. "Bye kids I'll see you in a bit, be good for Uncle Liam okay!" He shouts up the stairs. 

“You’ll be fine don’t worry.” He pats Louis on the back on their way to the door. “If you need to leave for any reason just text me and I’ll call with a fake emergency or something.” Liam laughs. 

Louis’ pretty sure that’s what he said to him right before his first date with Harry. 

“Jesus Christ we sound like prepubescents, we’re in our thirties for God’s sake.” 

Louis’ about to leave when he hears someone shouting for him.

“Pops don’t leave yet!” Kaylee’s running towards him and Louis just hopes she doesn’t trip over, tonight isn’t the night to spend five hours in A&E. 

“Why not?” He kneels down to her height. 

She’s holding something behind her bag, Louis has flashbacks of the time he got handed a giant pile of wet mud. 

“Can you give this card to Daddy we all signed it!” She looks thrilled with herself. 

Louis wants to cry, his kids are missing one of their fathers and it’s all his fault. He sniffs back the tears because he promised himself long ago he would never cry in front of his kids. So he simply nods. She wraps her arms around his neck before running off again. As soon as she’s out of sight he lets a few tears go. Liam hugs him not really knowing what to say so Louis just leaves as he uses his sleeves to wipe away the dampness under his eyes.

He gets to the restaurant ten minutes early, he prepares himself for the half an hour wait but Harry is already sitting at a table. He’s bouncing his knee and biting his nails while looking down at the menu. He spots Louis straight away and gets up to greet him. He puts his Hand out to Louis and Louis shakes it. He struggles with the awkwardness of such a formal gesture when they’ve created five kids together. They both take their seats, Harry has taken the liberty of pouring Louis a glass of white wine which he doesn’t refuse.

“How have you been?” Harry asks in an attempt to break the silence. 

“Good, you?” Louis doesn’t know what to say, other than Liam he hasn’t had a conversation with anyone his own age for a while. 

“Been better.” Harry tries to laugh but it just makes Louis angry. 

“You don’t think I’ve been having hard time then? I mean all I’ve been doing is looking after our kids. I’m sorry if it’s not as draining as running two relationships at the same time.” Louis knows that’s not what Harry meant but he can’t help but snap.

It’s only the second time he’s seen Harry since he cheated and before there was a child present. 

“You know that’s not what I meant Lou.” He stops taking a few breaths to calm himself down. 

Harry has known Louis for too long, he knows it’s hopeless to try and win an argument with him. “It’s been hard being away from you.”

“I know it was all my doing, I hold my hands up to that.” He continues. “I do want to try and fix the mess I created. I want to avoid the kids growing up in a broken home. I know how difficult it was for both of us with our parents.” He puts his hand over Louis’ and to Harry’s surprise Louis doesn’t remove it. “I will look after the kids more, I promise, I’ll give up my job if that’s what it takes to keep us together. I’ll take you out every week and I’ll cook every night. Whatever it takes babe.” Harry’s crying, the kind where Louis can’t hear it in his voice but it's so painful to watch he has to look away. 

He removes his hand from underneath Harry’s. He doesn’t know what to say to Harry. Should he take him back? He has to put his kids first, he knows that. He wants to do everything to make sure their babies grow up in a loving home. If they did break up they both know how hard the situation would be to manage, they’ve both lived through it. Louis just doesn’t know if he can live with Harry right now, if he can learn to forgive him. Harry really does seem sorry though.

“If you come back there needs to be some serious adjustments.” He looks up to Harry, gauging his reaction. 

Harry’s thrilled, he can’t believe Louis’ giving him a second chance. He just needs his foot in the door to make it up to him and the kids. Harry starts sobbing so he grabs a napkin to cover his face. 

“Definitely, whatever you want.” Harry’s whole face has lightened up. “Even if you want me to sleep in the garage Lou.” Louis is not sure he’s being serious. “I love you more than anything in the whole world, I always have and I always will. Zayn was just a challenge that I should've overcome but I obviously wasn’t strong enough. I have the rest of my lifetime to make it up to you.” Harry doesn’t really know what he’s saying, he just wants to emphasize how far he will go to make things better. 

“I want us to go back to the beginning.” Harry looks confused so Louis elaborates. “Date me again. I think we should get to know each other again. We’ve been drifting for well over a year. We’ll sleep in different beds until I’m ready to have that connection again. Then maybe if we can reconcile we could renew our vows. You know like getting married again. Have the kids there. Not like our first wedding, it’ll be the one we want.” He thinks Harry keeping up but he stops there just in case. 

“So this would be our first date?” Harry asks. 

“Yeah.” Louis thinks this can work. 

***

The dinner went better than Louis could have imagined. Harry was such a gentlemen, just like he was on their first date. Other than the wine it was exactly the same. Harry offered to drive Louis home at the end of the night. Deciding that Louis had consumed a little too much alcohol to be safe to drive home. Louis didn’t argue with him. 

When they got to the front door Harry pecked his lips against Louis’. Only for a second but as soon as he finished he took a step back. Worried that he had gone too far and Louis would slap him for being presumptuous. Louis stepped towards Harry and he froze, not being able to read his next move like he’s used to. Instead Louis lifted himself onto his tippy toes, pulling Harry down to his height. Louis closed his eyes and kissed him.

Not passionately like an invitation for something else. More slow and thoughtful, a kind of kiss that bordered on the line of being inappropriate at a family picnic. Eventually Louis pulled away smiling like a schoolchild.

“I love you so much H." He finally believes this can work out. "I really doubted before tonight that we could ever be together again. After how well tonight went I think we can definitely get through this, stronger and better than ever.” Louis cries a little, hugging himself to Harry’s chest. 

“Me too Lou, me too.” They kiss again.

***

“You guys excited for tonight?” Louis asks, looking at the kids through the rear view mirror.

“Yeah!” Is the general consensus from the kids. 

They’re all going bowling with Harry. It’s the first activity they've done all together. Louis' worried about it, getting more and more anxious the closer they get to the bowling alley. His phone buzzes but he can’t check it while driving. He presumes it’s Harry asking where they are since they're fifteen minutes late. It’s difficult getting five under 12’s out of the house on a schedule. Louis is stressed, he prays that this evening goes well. If this evening goes well he’s ready for the next part of the plan. 

As soon as he’s parked he grabs his phone and rings Harry telling him he’s outside. Harry offers to come help and instead of rejecting his help and being arrogant he says yes. One step at a time. They start to get excited once they spot Harry jogging towards the car. It makes Louis feel bad because seeing their Dad shouldn't be a treat, it just makes him want them all under the same roof again. Louis jumps out the car to hug Harry and kiss him before letting Sophie out of the passenger side. Harry gets Kaylee and Esme out of the car seats while Louis does the same for Oscar. 

The next time consuming problem is getting the right shoe sizes for everyone. Louis begins to get stressed like normally. He half expects Harry to get up and leave in annoyance like he usually does. This time Harry's having the patients of a saint dealing with all the kids’ issues regarding the shoe situation. Louis’ shocked, he wants to ask Harry what's changed but he doesn't want to interrupt the miracle in front of him. 

“Right guys we’re on lane five, lets go!” He’s more enthusiastic than Louis’ seen him for a long while; he’s like the Harry he was when they first met.

The kids walk in front with Harry and Louis behind them. Harry has his arm around Louis, pecking his cheek and whispering how much he’s missed him. Louis’ going to ask him, but he’s too nervous. He knows Harry won’t say no however his anxiety is telling him Harry’s going to laugh in his face. 

“Move in.” It’s quiet, Harry doesn’t turn his head straight away so Louis doubts he heard it. 

Maybe it’s a sign Louis shouldn’t move this fast. 

“Really?” Harry looks like he’s about to cry. 

“Yeah really.” Louis nods as he says it. 

Harry picks him up and kisses him. Louis becomes flustered. Harry’s hands are squeezing his behind, making him moan into Harry’s ear. Louis forgets where he is and starts biting at his neck, trying to rub himself against Harry, desperate for a little bit of friction. It’s not until the kids start making weird noises that Louis snaps back, kneeing Harry to let him down. They walk to their lane number with Harry’s hand cupping Louis arse; he has always been the jealous one. 

Harry programmes everyone’s names into the system and Louis orders some snack food and drinks. Sophie goes first. Harry grabs her hand and walks her to the line of the alley kneeling down to her height. From the gesture Louis presumes he’s reminding her not to walk on the other side of the line. He leaves her there grabbing a ball and one of the frames. She’s tall enough now to reach the top of the frame to place the ball on yet Harry still stands behind her cupping his hands over hers. Harry counts down from three then they let it go. Harry crouches down to her observing the ball, it’s not a strike but it’s pretty close. Still Harry picks her up and starts shouting in celebration, running around their section. Louis’ nerves spike up because Harry can barely walk without falling over. Without a shiny surface, shoes that have next to no grip and a nine year old in his arms. 

When it comes to Louis go Harry leans over and asks if he wants some help. Louis laughs taking his hand, letting Harry lead him to the alley. Harry hands him a ball then stands behind him. They also did fit, better in the beginning because they were more or less the same height, as the years have gone on Harry’s overtaken him, although they still fit together. Louis gasps as Harry pulls him in. He can feel Harry against him, he’s not hard but he’s on his way. Harry puts his hand on Louis stomach slowly moving it down but Louis stops him. 

“Not in front of the kids.” Louis doesn’t mean for it to come out as sharply as it did. 

Harry takes a step back raising his hands up. Louis turns around and takes a brief look at the kids, they’re all distracting each other. 

“I didn’t mean for it to come out like that.” Harry raises his eyebrows, crossing his arms across his chest. “I’m sorry, okay.” He hopes that was sincere.

Harry doesn’t answer him just steps towards him again hugging him. Louis goes up on his tippy toes to put his head against Harry’s, kissing him delicately on the cheek. 

“I love you, H. Not that I ever stopped I mean. Just new found love, these past couple of weeks it’s like we’ve gotten to know each other again. I’ve fallen in love with you again is what I was heading for. So, sorry.” Why can’t Louis just get his words out without ruining a beautiful moment like this.

“Don’t be silly Lou, I know what you meant. I love you too. I’m sorry for what I did, it’s the worst mistake I’ve ever made. I will never hurt you like that again, okay?” Harry’s going to start crying any minute.

Louis nods. This is the start of a new, doubly amazing chapter of their lives. He’s really looking forward towards the next few years. 

***

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Harry asks.

“Liam has taken the kids out, we have an empty house for the first time in years. If we’re not going to do it now I’m not sure when.” Louis’ getting agitated.

“Okay, just checking.” Harry kisses Louis neck for a minute, then stops and Louis whines.

“You fucking tease H, do something, anything.” He’s going to strap Harry to the bed in a minute and ride him if he doesn’t make a move in the next thirty seconds. 

“I was just wondering if you’d done anything since I’ve not been here.” Harry smirks, he knows exactly what Louis’ capable of. 

“I know how to take care of myself thank you very much.” Louis smirks, Harry has no idea. 

“What?” He asks, Louis’ not normally one to get shy about sex. 

“I may have filmed myself doing certain things.” Harry raises his eyebrows, questioning. “To send to you so you knew what you were missing.” Louis has now completely hidden himself in the pillow, utterly embarrassed by that confession. 

“Fuck, that’s so hot.” Of course Harry thinks it is. “I need to watch it.” He gets up to leave but Louis wraps his legs around his waist, stopping him.

“I’ll show you them if you do a good job.” Louis suggests, he’s trying but he doesn’t feel very sexual. 

“There’s more than one?” Harry is so into it, Louis’ never seen him more turned on. “What do I have to do?” 

Louis thinks but there’s one thing he loves more than anything else.

“Eat me out.” He whispers, he almost feels guilty for telling Harry what to do.

Harry removes Louis legs from his waist. He lifts him up with both arms and lays him on his stomach. He licks from Louis balls to his hole, Louis lets out a deep breath and clenches his hand in the sheets. Harry licks over his hole making Louis whine and toes curl. 

“Come on H, please D-” He stops himself, he can’t do it. 

“Hm?” Harry questions. “What did you say babe?” 

Louis hesitates. “I said come on babe, please.” He thinks if he whines Harry might drop it.

“No after that.” Louis looks behind at Harry, he doesn’t look like he’s going to drop it; Louis wants to cry. “What’s wrong babe? If you’re not ready it’s okay babe we don’t have to.” Harry’s rubbing his back soothingly. 

Louis has to be honest with him. “When I walked in on you and him he was calling you Daddy and I wanted to do that for you but I just can’t I’m so sorry I’m pathetic.” Louis is sobbing now.

“Oh my God, I didn’t think you heard that. I am so sorry Lou. I just missed it so much, I don’t know why but, fuck, it just gets me going. I understand that you don’t like it though because of the kids and that but for me it’s different. When they call me Daddy it’s sweet they look up to me but when you used to call me Daddy it was so fucking hot, I can’t describe it. I hate that you felt pressured to say that, I’m so sorry. Look if you want to call me that you can but if you don’t it’s fine.” Harry’s trying his best to solve the situation without killing the bird too much.

Louis can’t get over how much he’s changed, he’s back to the way he used to be. The fun, loveable, slightly dopey Harry who clung to Louis hip 24/7. Not the snappy, moody, self-centred Harry he’d become. Louis doesn’t answer him, just kisses him again. 

“My back’s starting to hurt from this position, so can you, y’know…” Louis knows Harry will get the hint so he puts his head back on the pillow.

“Ah, okay. Love you.”

He licks Louis’ hole a few times, then blows cold air over it, knowing how much Louis loves that sensation. Louis moans, not very loud but low which is abnormal for Louis. Harry pushes Louis cheeks apart dipping his tongue in and out a few times. 

“Daddy.” It’s higher than the moan and louder.

Harry moans into Louis cheeks, the low tone of Harry’s voice creates vibrations, which makes Louis toes curl. 

“Have we got any lube?” He asks, unsure whether Louis used it all or not.

“Drawer.” Louis’ getting desperate. 

Harry walks over to the drawer and gets the lube, coating it on his fingers as he gets in position again. He works one finger in and out of Louis, he’s tight around two fingers, Harry can’t remember the last time he was this tight. He supposes that’s what happens when you don’t have sex for a year. Harry has to stretch before he can get his tongue along side his fingers. When he can, Louis starts to whimper, wanting Harry to go deeper. Harry takes his tongue out, lubes up another finger and pumps all three fingers in and out until he’s as deep as he can manage. He listens to Louis’ moans carefully as he searches for his prostate. 

“Flip your hand over.” Louis whimpers, Harry’s painfully close to his prostate. 

It’s a bit of an uncomfortable position but it’s worth it when Harry rubs over a walnut sized lump. 

“Daddy.” Louis moans the loudest he has so far. 

Harry focuses all his efforts on working over that spot, rubbing in circles even when his hand begins to ache. 

“Daddy, so close, please.” Louis never asked for permission, normally just gives him warning. 

“Shit, yeah baby whenever you’re ready been so good, so good for me princess.” Louis comes untouched at the pet name, Harry makes a mental note to ask him about it later. 

Harry loves it when Louis comes untouched because his cock shakes once or twice before releasing and it doesn’t stop. More than when he comes from a mouth or a hand. He also likes it because of the self-control it takes. Not touching yourself when you’re right on the edge when your hand’s just a few metres away, Louis’ a miracle in his eyes. Harry moves back up to lay next to Louis, still hard but not entirely bothered with doing something. 

“Think you could go again?” Harry asks. 

“Maybe, five minutes.” Louis breathless, Harry can feel his heavy breath across his chest. 

As he waits for Louis to be ready again he runs his fingers through Louis hair, making swirls and patterns in it. 

“Ready.”

Louis still pretty open but Harry still stretches him open until he can fit four fingers in him. Louis’ lightly moaning into Harry’s shoulder, mouthing at his collarbone. Harry pushes him over onto his back. He lines himself up to Louis hole and he’s about to push in when Louis stops him. 

“Wanna ride you.” He voice is small, embarrassed. 

“Fuck, okay.” Harry nods, Louis riding him is the hottest thing they’ve ever done other than the whole Daddy thing. 

Louis pushes Harry onto his back, kneeling above his hips. He holds Harry’s cock under the head and lines it up, looking over his shoulder to make sure he’s alright. He sinks down onto the head, throwing his head back at the stretch of having something other than a dildo in him. When he’s ready he sinks down another few inches before bottoming out. He throws his head forward onto Harry’s chest. 

“Daddy.” Louis moans, he didn’t realise how much he’d missed this until now.  
Louis rolls his hips for a while before he starts growing tired. Harry must notice because he grabs Louis’ hips and does the work for him. Louis likes to think it’s a group effort. Louis pulls off of him and Harry whines at the loss of contact. 

“Wanna try something different.” He doesn’t let Harry ask any questions.

Louis turns around and sinks down on Harry, bouncing as hard as he can muster. He lifts up until just the head’s in, then slams back down. Harry moans when he sinks back down each time so Louis keeps it going. 

“Fuck babe you need to go faster.” Harry doesn’t want to complain, but he’s so close. 

“Daddy fuck me then.” Louis finds it easier to say when Harry isn’t looking at him, his confidence is growing though. 

Harry slaps his arse, it’s completely unexpected, Louis’ gasp is a mixture of shock and arousal. 

“Don’t be greedy princess.” Louis moans again at the pet name. “Say please.” 

Louis lifts off him and leans forward, looking Harry in the eye.

“Fuck me please Daddy.” He emphasizes the please.

“Sure baby, as long as you keep being good for Daddy.” Harry moans, overwhelmed by how hot this evening has been. 

Harry flips Louis onto his back, too desperate for pleasantries. He enters Louis without much warning. Louis gasps at the feeling of being full so quickly. Harry fucks him with no hesitation, nipping and mouthing at Louis neck. 

“Daddy, gonna come again.” Louis whines, eyes watering at the desperation. 

“Think you could hold it off for a couple of minutes? Wait until Daddy has come yeah?” Harry’s thrusts are becoming erratic and sharp, hips snapping each time. 

Louis whimpers, nodding. Tightening his stomach muscles in an effort to delay the orgasm. Harry thrusts in short bursts before he spills into Louis. 

“Come baby.” Harry tells him with what little breath he has left. 

They cuddle afterwards, Louis laying his head on Harry’s chest tracing the butterfly on his stomach and the leaves on his torso. Suddenly Louis stops, lifts his head up and looks at Harry. 

“You didn’t use a condom.” It isn’t a question because Louis knows Harry didn’t.  
He feels his hole, Harry’s come is slowly trickling out of him. 

“Shit Lou, I’m sorry. Aren’t you on birth control?” Harry seems confused and he’s well in his rights to. 

“No, I stopped a couple of months ago when I realised there was no hope.” Louis didn’t tell him, he doesn’t even think they own condoms. 

“Jesus Christ, what are we going to do?” Harry asks.

Louis doesn’t reply straight away. “Would it be so bad?” 

“You want to have another kid?” Harry seems slightly shaking, Louis should have just kept his mouth shut. 

“If you want to. Pregnancies brought us so close together, it could do that again.” It’s true, plus Louis loves being pregnant. 

“Yeah okay then.” Harry places a hand over Louis stomach and kisses him and then his stomach. 

***

Louis takes a pregnancy test the following morning. Positive.

***

Louis’ six months pregnant walking down the aisle. When he first thought about him and Harry renewing their vows he didn’t imagine being pregnant with their sixth child. He didn’t even think he would ever have a sixth child. But here he is, about to walk down the aisle with his five children in stow and the sixth on the way. He’s nervous, really nervous. He feels like it’s the first time he’s ever done this. It’s not though, he’s not about to sign the rest of his life with the only serious relationship he’s ever had. He looks back on it now and realises how ridiculous it is, he was only 18 and about to get married. He can’t believe either of their parents ever agreed to it. The kids are arguing behind him about who's going first. 

“Look guys, age order, remember? Youngest at the front and oldest at the back.” Louis’ stern but not harsh, he’s desperate for this day to go to plan. 

The music starts playing. He feels like he’s going to have a panic attack. The double doors in front of him open and the guests raise up onto their feet. He can see Harry from here, it calms his nerves. Harry smiles at him and if Louis isn’t mistaken he can see Harry welling up a bit which sets Louis off. He wipes away his tears as he walks down the aisle. As he passes the first few rows of guests he looks behind him to check on the kids. Surprisingly enough they’re following him without any pushing or shoving, other than the fact they're not in the order Louis put them in, everything’s fine. 

Once he gets to Harry they hug and the kids take their seats in the front row next to Louis’ mum. They say their vows. Louis goes first, then Harry. After that they kiss. Harry leans in a bit too much for Louis liking so he pushes him off jokingly so Harry kneels down and kisses the bump. Of course the baby kicks for him.

"Daddy and Pops loves you so much little baby kitten."

This pregnancy is the best thing to happen to them.


End file.
